


Are You Ready For This?

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good gang has to have a theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready For This?

Seifer prided himself on being as different from those rundown corner losers as possible. For one thing, he actually _won_  when he set out to do things. For another, he had friends who didn't make him want to run and hide in a hole when he was seen out in public with them. And he actually had a sense of fashion, unlike them.  
  
The list went on and on.  
  
However, there were some things that he was horrified to find out that were exactly the same as those rundown corner losers. They didn't come up all that often, thankfully, but when they did, he almost wanted to turn around and walk back from where he came.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
Seifer had talked with Rai and Fuu a bit, and they had decided that, since they were obviously extremely cool and chill and all that, they definitely needed a theme song.   
  
It was Seifer who had the brilliant idea that they should use it whenever they saw those rundown corner losers to announce their presence. The others hopped on board with that plan immediately. It was fantastic.  
  
So, when they ran across them, Rai shouted as loud as he could, "Are you ready for this?!" before singing his, "Dun-dun-dun-na-na-nuh-nuh-nah-nah..."  
  
That certainly caught their attention. Fuu began beat boxing; for a girl of few words, she really knew how to use her voice.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed they those rundown losers also had a brilliant idea or two because they launched into their own rendition of a theme song, Hayner screeching, "Can't touch this!" And Roxas and Pence doing back up vocals.  
  
They ran at each other with their beats and rhythms, each attempting to out-theme-song the others.   
  
Of course, this escalated into screams and yells that were more accusation of stealing ideas than theme songs.  
  
The girl, Olette, had fallen back and was shaking her head at them, muttering something along the lines of, "Boys... and Fuu."


End file.
